prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 30, 2011 Smackdown results
The September 30, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 27, 2011 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Summary After a tense moment during an interview with Booker T, World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry informed the WWE Universe that he will not just defeat Randy Orton at WWE Hell in a Cell this Sunday, but would also end his career. Henry then put the exclamation point on his bold statement, triumphing over The Great Khali in dominant fashion with The World's Strongest Slam. After the bell, the carnage continued, as Henry officially inducted The Punjabi Nightmare into his Hall of Pain. Trapping the giant's leg in a chair, the massive champion dropped himself off the turnbuckle with enough force to send Khali away on a stretcher. The disorder created by Vickie Guerrero and United States Champion Dolph Ziggler at ringside gave Jack Swagger a clear advantage over Evan Bourne – even with his fellow WWE Tag Team Champion Kofi Kingston at his partner's side. With the referee caught up in the bedlam, The Queen of Cougardom pushed Bourne from the top rope as he was attempting the Shooting Star Press, allowing her All-American American client to cinch in the dreaded ankle lock for the victory. Flying from the top rope, one of WWE's two Sin Caras defeated Heath Slater. Immediately after the match, however, the second Sin Cara appeared on the TitanTron. Ripping off his blue mask to reveal a black and silver one underneath, he made the shocking claim that the masked Superstar in the ring had once stolen his identity! He then declared that their showdown this Sunday at WWE Hell in a Cell will decide who has the right to be called Sin Cara. With Beth Phoenix on commentary, Kelly Kelly used her considerable athletic ability to overcome the formidable Natalya. Moments later, The Glamazon attacked the Divas Champion from behind, setting up her third-generation cohort to lock the blonde bombshell in an excruciating submission maneuver. As Kelly Kelly screamed in pain, The Fabulous Firebird made it clear to the WWE Universe that she planned to take the “Butterfly Title” away from the “undeserving Barbie doll” this Sunday at WWE Hell in a Cell. WWE's Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis raised the collective suspicion of the WWE Universe when he met with several unhappy WWE Superstars during SmackDown. Later, he came face-to-face with WWE COO Triple H, insisting that his loyalties remained with him. After costing Sheamus the Intercontinental Title in a 10-Man Battle Royal on Raw, the cunning Christian again struck at the heart of The Celtic Warrior's bid for glory, attacking The Great White as he was putting Cody Rhodes away with the Celtic Cross. Though Sheamus would walk away with a win over the champion by disqualification, it would be without Rhodes’ illustrious title in his grasp. Four days after emerging victorious over Vickie Guerrero's stable of Superstars in a Six-Man Tag Team Match on the Raw SuperShow, self-professed “Internet Champion” Zack Ryder scored an impressive win over JTG with an explosive “Rough Ryder” leg lariat. Woo woo woo! As soon as the heat grew too hot for Christian in an intense showdown with longtime adversary Randy Orton, he looked to make an early exit. WWE's Apex Predator aggressively pursued the retreating Superstar up the ramp, igniting an onslaught that resulted in a double count-out. Though the bell sounded, the action was far from over. When Orton attempted to execute another brutal post-match assault on his disgruntled opponent, Cody Rhodes emerged, inciting a double-team attack on the nine-time World Champion. That brought Sheamus charging to the ring, Brogue Kicking the Intercontinental Champion all the way to Sunday before chasing his WWE Hell in a Cell opponent Christian into the crowd. With the war-torn Orton laying on the canvas, World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry steadily stomped his way to the ring. Avoiding Orton's RKO, the massive Superstar blasted him with the World's Strongest Slam. However, when Henry was climbing back into the ring after grabbing a steel chair – presumably ready to induct Orton into his Hall of Pain – The Viper struck, hitting The World's Strongest Champion with an earth-shattering RKO that sent him crashing to the canvas! Will Randy Orton reclaim the World Title from Mark Henry this Sunday at WWE Hell in Cell? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Leo Kruger defeated Johnny Curtis *Mark Henry defeated The Great Khali (2:30) *Jack Swagger (w/ American Perfection teammate Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero) defeated Evan Bourne (w/ Air Boom teammate Kofi Kingston) (2:43) *Sin Cara defeated Heath Slater (0:49) *Kelly Kelly defeated Natalya (w/ Divas of Doom teammate Beth Phoenix) (1:25) *Sheamus defeated Cody Rhodes © by DQ in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match (11:48) *Zack Ryder defeated JTG (2:54) *Christian vs. Randy Orton ended in a double count out (18:48) *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Mark Henry © by DQ in a World Heavyweight Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 9-30-2011 1.jpg SD 9-30-2011 2.jpg SD 9-30-2011 3.jpg SD 9-30-2011 4.jpg SD 9-30-2011 5.jpg SD 9-30-2011 6.jpg SD 9-30-2011 7.jpg SD 9-30-2011 8.jpg SD 9-30-2011 9.jpg SD 9-30-2011 10.jpg SD 9-30-2011 11.jpg = See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #632 at CAGEMATCH.net * #632 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events